Love at first sight?
by The Slytherin Princess of Malfoy
Summary: Hermionie head girl. Draco head boy. What happens sparks start to fly. Are Harry and Ron jeaouls? Did Ron have a thing for her? What about Pansy? You have to read to find out! Plus what happens when they go to Naomi's old school in IN, USA?
1. Chapter 1

Hermonie lay awake on her bed. It was 3:00 in the morning. She knew she had to sleep, but she was just to excited in few hours she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. This year would be her last year, however she was also Head Girl and got a privet common room with the head boy. She couldn't help but wonder who was head boy. At that thought, she went to sleep.  
The next morning Hermonie rushed to get her last minute things in her trunk. Hermonie was a 5'4" brunette. She had recently got stunning blonde highlights; her once very bushy hair was now sleek and shiny. In Witchteen, she learned how to flick her wand to get very cute and funky hairstyles. Today she flicked her hair had cute messy bun pigtails; she wore it with an attractive white tube top, a plaid skirt, black platform knee-highs, and black shiny suspenders. With another flick of her wand, she had her make-up all done. Since she was now of age she apperated to King's Cross.  
  
~~~**Draco POV**~~~  
  
Draco finally got out of bed after his mom pulled him out and had a house elf pour ice water on his head. He got of bed shivering and got in the shower. When he got out, he decided to wear an adorable white muscle tank and a pair of baggy jeans. He applied various potions and spells to his blonde hair and let it fall down so it framed his face. At that, he packed his trunk and headed out to King's Cross.  
  
~~~**Hermione POV**~~~  
  
Hermonie found her best friend, Naomi, and set off to find Harry and Ron. On the way, Naomi and her spotted an extremely hot guy. He was wearing a white muscle tank and a pair of baggy jeans. His adorable platform blonde hair was perfectly framing his face. She then decided to board the train and go to the Prefect and Head's compartment.  
  
~~~**Draco POV**~~~  
  
When Draco got to the Head's compartment he saw a stunning girl who was looking right at him before he got on the train. She must be a new exchange student he thought but decided that he should properly introduce himself. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy," he said with his hand out. She then responded back "Well hello Malfoy, I'm Hermoine Granger." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know, I know I haven't updated in awhile actually, a long while and the last story was really short and so is this one. Well all of you probably know my story line, by reading my summery and if any of you would like to help write mine (which would help a lot) just email me at pinggwenjab@yahoo.com now on with the microscopic chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Hp books but I don't I only own my story line and I wish I owned Draco but I don't  
  
"Granger!" screamed Draco. She just giggled. "Y-Y-You changed."  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a complement coming from you Malfoy."  
Malfoy turned a light shade of pink. He hid his blushing face in his trunk pretending to look for something.  
Hermione took this time to check out his butt. And it was a nice one too.  
  
After a while, after the meeting in the compartment. Hermione went to find Naomi, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She found them clear in the end of the train stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs. Well at least the boys were. Typical!  
  
Hermione got Naomi and Ginny's attentions when the boys along with Neviel, Shamus, and Dean were having burping contest. As much as Naomi would like to join them, she went to see what she wanted.  
  
An: I know it's short really short but at least I put it up see I had this for a long time but I thought it was too short so I was trying to think what else to write but nothing came so I just put this on R&R (read and review, not read and run!!!!!!!!)  
  
IloveTrey 


	3. i bet you know what chapter this is so w...

AN: Ok that was really short but this time I'll try to make it longer, BUT I need help (I admit I'm crazy jk) but really if you want to help write this story then email me or put it in your review (I have review alert so I can see what you said Mawhahahahah...) On with the story  
  
This part is mostly about Naomi just so you can get a little back round on her  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own any of the Harry Potter Characters, only Naomi AND I'm sorry if I like use a part of your plot cause like last night I was thinking maybe I should add this or that then I would be like no I read that somewhere else so I'll try to prevent it but hey as McDonalds used to say "It could happen" (Now they say "I'm lovin' it")  
  
Naomi was a 17 old girl with short flippy blond hair. She was about 5' 4" without heals. Under her stylish glasses were beautiful chestnut brown eyes. You might be wondering where did this girl come, this writer isn't very good just throwing her in her. Naomi was from America. In the sixth year Hogwarts and Norwell Wizarding did an exchange for the remaining time of 'switchers' school time. Even though Naomi was loyal, and brave (I wouldn't exactly call her smart) she was put in Slytherin because she switched with Pansy Parkinson. Then your wondering why is she friends with the dream team. Well, back when Hermonie was very young ( 6 or 7) she lived in the United States. In a little boring town in Indiana. Naomi was her best friend. When Hermonie retured to Europe her and Naomi kept touch at all time still being best friends. As you can guess Hermonie was estanic to her that Naomi was coming to Hogwarts. In Hermonie's emails/letters/owls (depending on the day) she would read about a troublesome blonde boy. Descriped in full detail because deep down Hermonie liked Draco. One time Naomi even got an enchanted photo of him. And man was he H-O-T!! Naomi was thrilled when she would be in his house, cause of course she liked him too. Although she was dispontied because she wouldn't be in Hermonie's house.  
  
An: Now you know who Naomi is. I based her on my best friend, Naomi. Now don't get all mad and start throwing rotten food *ducks a piece of rotton tomato* [that remands me of a song you say tomato I say tomato you say potato I say potato] I know I said I would make it longer and I didn't but I promise I'll update soon!!  
  
TTFN and LYLAS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I love Trey and Brian but my name is IloveTrey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Duh Chapter 4 Mommy i can count i can

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out and I hope that this chapter is longer thanks for all you reviewers for reviewing. Umm if you want to know what's up with me then read my profile oh if you noticed I changed my user name to IloveBrian from IloveTrey cause will I no long love Trey I just think he is hot but now Brian I loooooovvvvvvveeeee well on with the story with a bit of a twist cause I wanted something to happen but if you read the summery then you know what's going to happen ok now I'm rambling sorry  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except Naomi, Norwell (well technically not the name but what's like), and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
No ones POV  
  
Time seemed to pass by so fast, and as soon as they knew it the train was at Hogwarts, the sorting was done, and their bellies were full from the luscious food at the feast. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Another year has started and off to bed, except the will the 7th years please stay behind!" All of 7th years looked around, what have they done now?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was a little puzzled by why we all had to stay behind, but Naomi seemed to know what was going on.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again, "I have asked you all to stay, because you students have had the privilege to have an exchange student, Naomi Mauger. Now all of you will get to go and see what her school was like in Uniondale, IN in United States of America."  
  
Everyone, including me was puzzled I mean was she going to tell us or were we going there.  
  
Dumbledore explained more clearly, "That means all of you will be going to Norwell Wizarding in America!"  
  
At this all of us kids cheered. "We're going to America, we're going to America!!!" we all chanted.  
  
When Dumbledore spoke again the class quieted, "All of you will be leaving via airplane, tomorrow! So all of you need a good night sleep!!" We all went to our common rooms so we could get a good night sleep.  
  
The next morning we were so psyched for the trip. The next time I saw Naomi I was ecstatic! I hugged her over and over and over. I was finally going to my birthplace! Ok so after we all had our breakfast, we got on the train to get to the airport. The train ride was short and fast so we got there around 10 o'clock. The plane was the newest one yet. It was three floors! The brochure said  
  
This three floored jet plane can take only 2 ½  
hours to get to the United States (New York)!  
It has a total of 10 consenos, 89 restraints, and  
3 movie theaters. Plus every seat has a built-in  
flat screen monitor where you can choose any  
American or European TV show, movie, or if you  
want to get on the internet!  
  
All I could say was wow!!!  
  
An: so that is the end of this chapter and it's long then the rest of the chapters but I thought I would stop this here so all of you crazy fans could read it plllllllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the new chapter!!!!!!! 564 words that's what word said  
  
TTFN AND LYLASIloveBrian 


	5. Author’s note

I am thinking about just quitting this story no one ever reviews and one person even said it was stupid so if u really like it and u want me to continue then please send a review saying so !! IF I GET 5 SAYING THEY LIKED IT THEN I'LL CONTINUE!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5 : Suprises

AN: I was so happy last night (((I haven't been on in a week cause I was in Logansport))) But I like got 6 good reviews and I was so happy but like I know 6 isn't a lot I mean like some authors get like 20 a chapter but I don't care 6 is good for me!!! Now I don't really mind mean reviews just you have to explain like you can't just call it stupid!!!! Ok now I like a million idea's for this story but like I don't know if I can fit them all cause their like opposite sides of the spectrum but I'll try to fit all the good ones!!!! And now on with the story!!!  
  
To make it faster to type HPOV= Hermione's Point of View.......DPOV= Draco's NPOV= no one's Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the plot 555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
HPOV  
  
I walked into the airport and all I could say was wow. Every where was frantic people running so they didn't get left behind. It was amazing. Ron who has inherited his dad's interest in Muggle things was absolutely in haven.. He literally went into hystericals of laughter when he went though the metal detector. We all boarded the plane and before we knew it we were in totally relaxation!  
  
DPOV  
  
When we arrived at the airport Muggles were every where. I was absolutely disgusted that we had to go to that stupid Mudbloods school. But you never know maybe there was some hot babes there.  
  
I was looking around when this little girl came up to me she had to be 3 or something. She told me that she lost her parents and can't find them anywhere. The girl was crying so hard it hard to understand her. She was wearing this little green and sliver striped dress with a snake on the front. I asked her where she was going.  
  
"sniff I'mm.......sniff goinggg .... to........ Indiana......... with.... sniff....... Hogwarts and my........Daddy!!!" she wailed.  
  
This sparked an interest in me.  
  
"Whose you Father?"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
I had to literally hold back the laughter. Professor Snape had a daughter!!  
  
"Well I'm Draco Malfoy. One of you Father's students. Come with me and we'll find him."  
  
I don't know what got into me, normally I hate little kids, but I know how she must feel and well something seemed familiar about her but I couldn't place it. HPOV  
  
I could not believe my eyes. As I left my seat to go and get a snack for Ron the pig Malfoy came in with this little girl. The girl was so cute! But what was Malfoy doing with her. All of the sudden Malfoy started to walk towards me.  
  
"Granger"  
  
"What Now Ferret"  
  
"Do you know where Professor Snape is??"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because this is his daughter – Hold on wuts your name?"  
  
"Faithlynn Snape"  
  
"This is his daughter Faithlynn.... She's going on the trip but she lost him in the airport"  
  
"Oh" I sneered to Malfoy. But I then turned to Faithlynn with a smile, "your dad is upstairs talking to the Headmaster."  
  
"Thanks" Faithlynn replied. DPOV  
  
I can't believe I went so low as to asking Granger for help, but she was the only one around and Faithlynn looked as she was about to start crying again. Trust Granger to be a pain in the rear!  
  
We walked upstairs to where Snape and Dumbledore were talking. Snape seemed really worried about something.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faithlynn screamed.  
  
"There you are never ever run away like that I was so worried!"  
  
"I will never ever do that again!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Thank you Mister Malfoy you may go--- and don't tell anyone about her"  
  
Shoot Granger already knows she's probably telling Potty and Weasel right now. Got to go tell her!   
  
HPOV  
  
I had to tell Harry and Ron this! I got there and started talking.  
  
"You guys won't believe wut I just found out-"  
  
As soon as I finished the word out I was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Malfoy!!!" ===============================================================  
  
AN: Now that was longer then the others but now I have to get it up so every one can read it I might have another one out sometime today or tomorrow but no promises!!  
  
Thank You To all of wonderful reviewers!!!  
  
And to answer Morgan27 question---- THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE IT IS (((I THOUGHT KNOW BESIDES THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE KNEW ABOUT IT!!!!))) he he just so you Naomi is the name of my best friend and we both live in Uniondale. I go to Norwell and she's home schooled! 


	7. Chapter 6 well if you could call it a ch...

AN: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner and I left you with a cliffhanger but I had to go and get my physical....and I had a swim party to go to............ Now on with story!  
  
Disclamer: Nope don't own nothin' cept the plot!!!!!!!  
  
DPOV  
  
"Malfoy you better get off her on the count of three before I blow you into a billion pieces!!!!"  
  
"Hush now Weasle. I have to tell Granger something very important."  
  
"What do you possibley have to tell me"  
  
"I can't tell you here"  
  
"Of coruse you can tell her here she's our friend and there's noway your going alone with her!"  
  
"I can and I will"  
  
At that I took Granger's hand and pulled her up. I can't believe I touched her hand. I pulled her off to the bathroom hallway where no one could hear us.  
  
"Grang- I mean Hermione you can't tell anyone about Faithlynn."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because Snape said so"  
  
"Well why should I believe you!"  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would touch your hand to play a joke on you??"  
  
At this Hermione slapped me.  
  
AN: ok this is really short cause like writers block!!!! But I decied to put it out anyway because this week I have to work at a day camp then I have to leave for New York City WAHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll write on the road then when I get home I'll type it and post cause I don't have a Laptop plus if I did my mom wouldn't let me take it!  
  
ME: so sorry it's so short  
  
DRACO: HA HA HA they should have to suffer!!! ME: Draco that's not very nice  
  
DRACO: Your right it wasn't I should say I'm sorry  
  
ME: You will?  
  
DRACO: No  
  
ME: Hits Draco upside the head  
  
NAOMI: drags both away from computer Step Away from the computer!  
  
Ok I'll leave you alone now. Wait I for got to tell you!!! I finally saw Peter Pan and OMG is JEREMY SUMPTER HOT OR WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????  
  
Draco's Slytherin Princess 


	8. Important Note!

IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm really, really sorry to all of you, but I can't continue this story any longer. This site downloads way too many viruses!!! I am truly sorry...trust me this hurts me too!! cries

Thanx for reading my story though, even though...sniffs...you can't finish it.

Draco's Slytherin Princess

TT


End file.
